Ikatan
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: "Ikatan dalam cinta seharusnya seperti ikatan hidrogen." High School AU. AruAni.


Summary: "Ikatan dalam cinta seharusnya seperti ikatan hidrogen."

Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt | Romance/Friendship | Oneshot

General rated.

The idea is mine, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

 **Ikatan** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Dengan tanpa semangat sedikit pun, Annie menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membukanya dengan kasar, lalu mengambil beberapa buku. Rentetan umpatan dan makian terucap dari mulutnya, membuat petugas perpustakaan menegurnya supaya tetap menjaga ketenangan. Annie menghela napas. Ia berharap bisa pulang ke rumah, merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, dan membiarkan stres mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

Semua ini bermula setelah ia dinyatakan tidak lulus dalam ujian Kimia. Annie mengikuti ujian remidial seminggu kemudian, namun ia kembali gagal. Poin yang didapatkannya hanya 74, sedangkan nilai ketuntasan minimal adalah 75. Ia berusaha untuk berkomproni dengan guru Kimia supaya ia diluluskan, namun gurunya tetap bersikeras untuk tidak meluluskannya. Malah gurunya menyarankan Annie untuk mengikuti kelas remidial tiap akhir pekan.

Annie menolak mentah-mentah opsi itu. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan bergabung di kelas remidial hanya demi nilai Kimia. Maka sang guru memberikan opsi lain.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti kelas remidial, kau bisa meminta bantuan siswa lain untuk membantumu belajar. Aku akan menghubungi siswa terbaikku dan bertanya apakah dia bisa membantumu atau tidak."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Annie setuju dengan opsi baru itu. Dan kini ia tengah menunggu kehadiran tutornya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia berharap orang yang sedang ditunggunya bisa membantunya lulus dalam ujian remidial _season_ kedua yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Annie mencoba membunuh waktu dengan membaca buku teks Kimia yang dibawanya. Sebenanrya ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan materi yang penyelesainnya membutuhkan rumus karena rumus bisa dihapalkan dengan mudah. Yang sulit adalah pemahaman konsep Kimia, misalnya materi tentang ikatan kimia, hidrokarbon, ataupun reaksi dalam kimia.

"Maaf. Aku agak terlambat."

Annie mendongakkan wajah dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Mata Annie melebar. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di sampingnya dan melirik buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Oh, kau sudah mulai dulu. Semangat yang bagus," katanya. "Apakah sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jadi, kau ingin mulai dari materi apa?"

Memang tidak salah gurunya memilih Armin Arlert sebagai tutornya. Pemuda itu memang siswa terbaik di sekolah ini. Dia menduduki peringkat satu paralel selama empat semester berturut-turut dan pernah mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade Kimia tingkat nasional. Seharusnya Annie merasa tenang dengan kejeniusan Armin, namun justru hal itu membuatnya gugup. Ia merasa hina dina di hadapan sang maestro Kimia.

"Sistem periodik unsur."

"Baiklah."

Armin menjelaskan perkembangan sistem periodik unsur secara singkat, lalu beralih ke sifat-sifat periodik.

"Kepolaran suatu senyawa bergantung pada selisih keelektronegatifan. Makin besar selisihnya, maka senyawa itu akan makin polar."

Setelah membabat habis tentang sistem periodik, Armin beralih ke materi tentang ikatan kimia, lalu gaya antarpartikel dan seterusnya. Annie merasa sangat beruntung bisa diajari Armin. Penjelasan yang diberikannya begitu mudah dipahami, tidak seperti guru Kimia sialan itu. Selain itu, Armin juga membantunya membuat ringkasan materi.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan materi, Annie mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan tutornya. Ia beristirahat ketika Armin mengecek hasil pekerjaannya.

"Progresmu cukup baik," komentar pemuda itu. "Kau mengerjakan 90 persen soal dengan benar."

"Itu karena bantuanmu," kata Annie. "Trims."

Armin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Kudengar kau akan mewakili tim judo sekolah di kompetisi nasional."

"Itu benar. Aku akan berangkat dua minggu lagi."

"Kau benar-benar kuat ya," komentar Armin. Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku berharap bisa jadi sekuat dirimu."

Annie teringat dengan sepak terjang Armin yang menyedihkan di kelas olahraga. Dia tidak pandai bermain basket, tidak kuat berlari terlalu jauh, dan selalu terkena lemparan bola setiap kali mereka bermain voli. Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna.

Meskipun begitu, guru olahraga selalu meluluskan Armin dengan nilai yang mepet KKM. Katanya sebagai kompensasi atas prestasi yang diraih Armin di luar lapangan. Dan Annie selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Seharusnya guru Kimia juga memberikannya kompensasi serupa atas trofi dan medali yang diraihnya dalam kompetisi judo.

"Dan aku berharap bisa sepintar dirimu."

Armin tersenyum. "Kita benar-benar berbeda."

"Aku setuju," sahut Annie.

"Apa menurutmu seseorang bisa berteman baik dengan orang yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya?"

Sebelah alis Annie terangkat. "Kurasa tidak. Jika iya, pasti akan sangat sulit."

"Seharusnya perbedaan membuat suatu ikatan menjadi makin kuat."

"Secara teori memang begitu. Tapi pada kenyataannya orang-orang hampir selalu mengharapkan persamaan pada diri mereka. Entah itu dalam hal pertemanan maupun percintaan."

"Menurutku, ikatan dalam cinta seharusnya seperti ikatan hidrogen."

"Maksudmu?"

Armin tersenyum. "Makin besar selisih keelektronegatifan suatu senyawa, kepolarannya juga akan makin besar. Dan makin polar suatu unsur dalam senyawanya, maka ikatan hidrogennya akan jadi makin kuat."

Annie menghela napas. "Kau selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan Kimia. Jadi, menurutmu dua orang yang sangat berbeda bisa saling mencintai?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sifatnya sangat berbeda denganmu?"

" _Well,_ mungkin."

"Katakanlah gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, tidak ramah, keras kepala, terkesan mendominasi... intinya sangat berbeda denganmu. Meski begitu kau akan tetap menyukainya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Annie memandangi pemuda itu. "Sungguh?"

"Ya," jawab Armin mantap. "Meskipun dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, bahkan dia ditunjuk menjadi wakil tim judo sekolah, aku akan tetap menyukainya."

Kata-kata Armin terasa menyangkut di otaknya. Tiba-tiba otak Annie terasa melambat.

 _Wakil tim judo sekolah?_

Mata Armin melebar. Pemuda itu tergagap, " Ma-maaf. Aku keceplosan."

Annie dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Armin mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Sama-sama."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Annie membawa tasnya dan segera pergi. Ia menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah cepat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan soal-soal yang diberikan Armin.

 _Apa yang dimaksud dengan keelektronegatifan?_

 _Apa berbedaan antara ikatan ion dan ikatan kovalen?_

 _Bagaimana pengaruh kepolaran senyawa dalam ikatan hidrogen?_

Entahlah. Ia lupa jawabannya.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ide fanfic ini muncul ketika saya sedang belajar Kimia. Dan saya pikir bakalan manis banget kalau AruAni yang jadi _couple_. Maaf ya kalau manisnya maksa. Maaf juga kalau terkesan OOC dan ada typo. Susah ngetik fanfic di tengah malam, apalagi otak habis _mledug_ gegara Kimia. -_-

Pada review, ya!

 **Ryuki Ayanami**


End file.
